nuevo amor
by Asakura-kun
Summary: A veces nos enamoramos de las personas equivocadas pero luego de darnos cuenta de nuestros errores la vida nos recompensa con algo mejor Aomine es una de las personas que mas lo sabe... "Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi y esta historia participa en el reto: ¡Daiki's month!, del foro de Kuroko no Basuke en Español.
1. Chapter 1

_**otro fic que debí de publicar hace tiempo ! u.u mis disculpas por eso !**_

 _ **espero que lo disfruten!**_

 **"Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi y esta historia participa en el reto: ¡Daiki's month!, del foro de Kuroko no Basuke en Español.**

* * *

-Kise…- Aomine, un chico moreno de ojos azules de gran cuerpo y estatura. Su personalidad podría considerarse la más fuerte de todas. Aunque en este momento era todo lo contrario…- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó bajando la mirada muy triste…

-lo siento….- Kise solo cerró los ojos sintiéndose algo culpable…-pero creo que lo nuestro no va para ningún lado Daiki…- miró al moreno que solo seguía con la mirada al suelo…- por eso lo hice…-explicó…-quiero a alguien que me satisfaga… y tú no lo haces…me aburriste…- Aomine lo miró molesto…

-lo hubieras dicho desde un principio…- cerró sus puños con fuerza… se sentía impotente…- en serio te amaba Kise…- Kise solo alzó los hombros en respuesta…

-es mejor que busques a otra persona …- Aomine solo camino hacia la entrada principal del departamento…

-puedes quedarte con el apartamento…- abrió la puerta…- luego vendré por mis cosas…- dio una última mirada a Kise para luego sonreír…- que tengas una buena vida…- cerró la puerta de golpe dejando al rubio sin habla…

-esto es lo mejor…- susurró Kise observando como otra persona salía de la habitación principal- después de todo te tengo a ti Yukio…- el pelinegro solo lo miro seriamente…

\- debiste decírselo desde un principio Kise…- Kasamatsu lo miraba serio. Su relación solo se centraba en el sexo, pero Aomine si lo amaba. Y lamentablemente Kise nunca lo supo apreciar…

-lo se…-respondió mientras reía…- pero lo hecho, hecho esta- …sonrió dándole la razón…-además, eres el menos indicado para decirme eso ya que eres peor…- se acercó al más bajo para besarlo…- continuemos en donde nos quedamos…

Kasamatsu solo asintió en respuesta…

.

.

.

Caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo, estaba lloviendo pero eso no le importaba. En lo único que estaba pensando era en lo que había pasado hace unos momentos. Kise fue la primera persona que de verdad había amado. Por primera vez abrió su corazón, pensando que Kise sería la persona indicada para cuidarlo… que equivocado estaba

Lo destrozó y no tuvo compasión.

Hoy lo había encontrado con otro hombre en su departamento. Cuando le pidió una explicación a Kise, este solo había dicho que se había aburrido de él…

Se sintió utilizado y eso le enfurecía. Pensaba que por fin la vida le estaba mirando con buenos ojos, pero mira con lo que había salido… a veces la vida es tan cruel…

Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas para sacar toda la frustración que tenía, pero sentía que poco a poco sus fuerzas se iban…

Llego hasta una pequeña casa. Tenía un aire bastante familiar. Había tres bicicletas en la entrada y el jardín estaba decorado con variedades de flores. En otro momento las hubiera observado con cuidado, pero ahora solo necesitaba desahogarse con alguien…

Toco la puerta principal esperando ser atendido. Adentro se escuchaban pequeñas risas de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. Desearía algún día poder ser feliz como ellos…

-¿Dai-chan?- una mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos del mismo color miró al moreno sorprendida. Aomine estaba empapado a causa de la lluvia y en sus ojos se notaba un gran vacío…-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó preocupada viendo al más alto…

-…- al ver la mirada de Momoi solo se sintió peor…- ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa?-preguntó o más bien suplico el joven viendo a la mujer…

-pasa…- asintió y le dio paso al moreno…-siéntate en la sala…- dijo sonriendo para darle confianza al moreno…- ahora vuelvo…- Aomine asintió e hizo caso a la mujer…

Al sentarse cerró los ojos a casusa del cansancio mental. No quería molestar a su mejor amiga, pero era el único lugar a donde podía ir…

-Aomine…- abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre y vio al esposo de Momoi, Midorima.- aquí tienes…- acepto las prendas que le ofrecía el peli verde

-gracias…- las tomo y las puso sobre su regazo mientras Midorima se sentaba a su lado…- no es necesario que te preocupes por mi…

-somos amigos…- Midorima acomodó sus lentes…- además… no me gusta ver a Satsuki preocupada de esa manera…- Aomine solo sonrió sin ganas…

-Kise me engañó- eso había tomado desprevenido a Midorima.- lo encontré con alguien más en nuestro departamento…- bajó la voz mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza…- me siento tan utilizado…- Midorima no sabía que decir. Era la primera vez que veía a Aomine de esa manera tan deplorable…

-Dai-chan…- Momoi había llegado en el momento que Aomine habló. Estaba molesta de ver que Kise hubiera hecho esa tontería…- encontraras a alguien mejor…- susurró ella mientras se sentaba y tomaba la mano del moreno…

-tu tenías razón Satsuki…- ella solo lo miraba mientras Midorima cerraba los ojos…- pero yo no te hice caso- Momoi solo abrazó al moreno para que se desahogara…

-ya todo estará bien Dai-chan, solo debes de seguir hacia adelante…- el moreno la abrazó de la misma manera…- todo estará bien…- volvió a repetir mientras Aomine solo asentía en respuesta…-es mejor que vayas a descansar…- ordenó la chica sonriendo…- puedes quedarte en la habitación de huéspedes el tiempo que quieras…- Aomine asintió lentamente mientras se levantaba…

-disculpen las molestias…- hizo una pequeña reverencia

-no molestas…- Midorima sonrió – descansa Aomine…- el moreno asintió y fue a descansar…-ese Kise…- Momoi solo tomó la mano de su esposo…

-lo único que podemos hacer ahora es ayudar a Aomine…- sonrió dándole confianza a su esposo…- es nuestro amigo después de todo…

-tienes razón… - le dio un beso a su esposa en la frente- lo mejor será que descansemos… mañana hay escuela…- la mujer supo a lo que se refería Midorima…

-tienes razón…- sonrió y fueron a su cuarto a dormir para prepararse para el día siguiente…

.

.

.

Ya habían salido varios días el no había podido dormir a causa de lo sucedido. No había dejado de pensar en Kise y en sus palabras. Sabía que lo que sus amigos le habían dicho era lo más lógico. Pero…¿cómo seguir adelante si la persona que amas te traiciona de esa manera?

¿Cómo podía encontrar la felicidad ahora? Toda la vida de Aomine se había concentrado solamente en Kise…

Pero ahora que no estaba….¿qué haría?

Aomine era una persona de carácter fuerte… pero era la primera vez que se enfrentaba en esta clase de situación…

Kise había sido su único amor. Habida estado enamorado de él desde la escuela media. Lo observaba desde lejos todo el tiempo. Kise siempre se mostraba distante con todas sus parejas anteriores, por eso se había prometido en demostrarle a Kise que él era alguien diferente a los demás

Paso mucho tiempo antes de que Kise aceptara ser su pareja. Recordaba que había sido muy feliz en ese momento y que nunca dejaría que Kise se alejara de él… porque lo amaba con todo su corazón…

Pero todo cambio tan de repente…

Kise había comenzado a mostrarse muy distante y él no sabía el porqué. Siempre trataba de que Kise estuviera lo más cómodo y feliz posible. La felicidad de Kise siempre estaba primero que todo lo demás…

Pero al parecer para el rubio eso no fue suficiente. Y termino desechándolo como todos los demás… era la realidad…

Solo le quedaba seguir con su triste vida….

Sintió que alguien abría la puerta lentamente y se acercaba a su cama. Sonrió, sabia de quien se trataba…

-Daiki- un pequeño niño se subió a la cama en donde se encontraba el moreno…- mamá dice que debes ir a comer el desayuno…- se acercó a donde estaba el mayor para mirarlo a los ojos…

-hola Shion…- el pequeño sonrió en respuesta. Era un niño de apenas unos cinco años, sus ojos y cabellos eran de color verde justo como los de su padre, pero su personalidad era como la de su madre. Era muy expresivo y siempre estaba alegre…

-vamos…- el mayor se levantó y cargó al pequeño en brazos…

\- ¡ya no soy un niño para que me cargues así!- gritó molesto el niño haciendo reír al moreno. Estar con Shion era una de las cosas que más le gustaba…

-eres un niño así que haz silencio…- caminaron hasta la cocina en donde los recibió la pareja que terminaban de servir el desayuno…

-padre, Daiki me está molestando…- Aomine bajo al pequeño, que corrió rápidamente a los brazos de su padre…-yo ya no soy un niño-Midorima sonrió suavemente mientras cargaba al pequeño y lo sentaba en una de las sillas…

-tu padre castigará a Aomine por decirte eso…- Momoi solo sonrió al ver la pequeña escena que se formaba…

-no le tengo miedo a tu padre…- Aomine se sentó junto al pequeño que solo hacia un puchero en respuesta…

-basta de juegos…- la mujer sonrió suavemente- Shion debes de comer para que tu padre te pueda llevar a la escuela…- el pequeño obedeció rápidamente- ¿Cómo te sientes?- observó a su mejor amigo que solo negaba suavemente…

-no dormí muy bien que se diga…- empezó a comer lentamente…- pero no te preocupes, estaré bien- una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro haciendo que tanto Momoi como Midorima se preocuparan más…

-debes de olvidar lo que paso Aomine…- Midorima dio una pequeña palmada en su hombro como signo de compañerismo…- seguir adelante es la mejor opción…- sonrió mientras Aomine solo asentía de acuerdo

-lo haré-respondió no muy seguro de su respuesta…

¿Cómo seguir adelante?

-Daiki- el pequeño llamó al moreno…- acompáñame a la escuela hoy…- pidió sonriendo mientras Aomine solo suspiraba…

-está bien… - sonrió al pequeño…

-pero Aomine…-Midorima no quería causarle más molestias al moreno

-no se preocupen, de todas maneras la escuela me queda de paso…- dijo sonriendo…- iré a cambiarme…- se levantó y fue a su cuarto a buscar una muda de ropa que había traído…

.

.

.

-tengan cuidado…- Momoi besó la frente de Shion sonrojándolo…- cuida a Daiki…- el pequeño asintió muy seguro…

-llama si tienes algún problema…- Aomine asintió para luego empezar a caminar seguido del más bajo…

-nos vemos…- el pequeño tomo la mano del mayor haciendo que este sonriera…- ¿Qué sucede Shion?-preguntó viendo que el pequeño solo negaba suavemente…

-es solo que Daiki está triste…- respondió el pequeño mirando al mayor…- así que estaré con Daiki hasta que se recupere…- Aomine solo sonrió más animado… ese chico en serio era muy peculiar…

Caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño preescolar. Varios niños jugaban divertidos mientras sus padres hablaban entre ellos, todavía era muy temprano después de todo.

Aomine observó el lugar cuidadosamente. Todo estaba bien cuidado, en la entrada principal había un pequeño parque para que los niños pudieran jugar tranquilamente, y el edificio estaba pintado de un tono azul cielo haciéndolo ver más infantil…

-quiero presentarte a alguien Daiki…- el pequeño tomó la mano del mayor y guió a la parte más alejada del jardín. Aomine estaba curioso por saber quién sería la persona que le presentaría Shion…-ahí esta…- Aomine observó a la persona que estaba regando las flores de una manera muy cuidadosa…-¡Tetsuya-sensei!-soltó la mano de Aomine y corrió hasta donde se encontraba el profesor

Al escuchar su nombre, el mencionado giró y Aomine lo pudo observar mejor. Su cabello y sus ojos eran de un azul celeste que se asemejaban mucho al cielo. Su piel, era muy pálida, casi se podía comparar con el color de la nieve, y su cuerpo era pequeño dando la impresión de que era muy débil…

-…- no sabía porque se había quedado observando al profesor. Se sintió extraño al hacerlo…

-Shion…- el sensei solo recibió al más pequeño en sus brazos mientras sonreía suavemente…- Buenos días…- susurró y el pequeño asintió contento…

-Buenos días Tetsuya-sensei…- respondió el saludo mientras abrazaba más fuerte al sensei. Kuroko solo lo alzó en brazos haciéndolo reír…

-con él no te quejas pequeño niño…- Aomine fingió molestia mientras el pequeño solo sacaba su lengua en respuesta…-Buenos días…- Aomine hizo una pequeña reverencia como un pequeño gesto de respeto…

-…- Tetsuya solo lo observó un poco sorprendido para luego sonreír-Buenos días…- respondió el peli azul …

-él es mi tío Aomine Daiki…- el pequeño sonrió…- me trajo hoy a la escuela en vez de mamá y papá- Tetsuya solo asintió en respuesta….

-ya veo…- al sentir la mirada del peli azul sobre el no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso…- yo soy Kuroko Tetsuya…- hizo una pequeña reverencia…- es un placer conocerte Aomine-san…- Aomine solo observaba al sensei sin saber que decir… no sabía porque estaba tan impactado al ver al sensei…

-el placer es mío…- respondió un poco desconcertado- me tengo que ir…- hizo de nuevo una pequeña reverencia…- espero que Shion no cause problemas…-Kuroko solo rió en repuesta…

-no se preocupe… Shion es un niño muy bueno y educado…- el pequeño sonrió orgulloso por lo que dijo el sensei…

-no se deje engañar…- Aomine solo sonrió…- me retiro entonces…- empezó a caminar no sin antes observar por última vez a ese chico…

-hasta luego Aomine-san…- sonrió en respuesta el más bajo mientras veía a Aomine alejarse

Seguramente se impactó porque era la primera vez que conocía a alguien con ese color de ojos y cabellos tan particulares… si… seguramente seria eso…

.

.

.

Caminó lo más lentamente posible. Seguramente Kise no estaba en casa, así que tenía oportunidad de sacar sus cosas sin ser visto por el rubio…

Kise…

Cada vez que pensaba en ese chico su pecho empezaba a doler y además sentía un inmenso vacío en su interior…

Kise era la pieza principal que movía su corazón, y ahora que no estaba, debía de remplazar esa pieza con otra cosa…

 _ **La pregunta era… ¿con qué?**_

Debía dejar de pensar en eso…solo se angustiaba más…

Llego al edificio en donde vivía. Subió rápidamente por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso. Camino por un gran pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta. Abrió y entró rápidamente tratando de no ser visto…

Se quitó los zapatos y entró al departamento. Solo debía de buscar una maleta y meter todas sus pertenencias ahí…

Fue hasta el cuarto y empezó a recoger toda su ropa lo más rápido que podía. No quería que Kise lo encontrara y viera su expresión tan triste…

Recogió rápidamente y cerró la maleta. Antes de salir de la habitación observó una pequeña foto que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa. En ella aparecían Kise y él sonriendo mientras se abrazaban… su alma se quebró en ese momento….

¿Cómo era posible que hubieran llegado a esto?.

.

.

" _-Daiki vamos a tomarnos una foto- el rubio parecía emocionado mientras Aomine solo negaba rápidamente…_

 _-no me gustan las fotos…- respondió pero el rubio solo lo abrazó posesivamente…_

 _-solo una foto para ponerla en el departamento…-explicó –solo falta la foto para hacer oficial que estamos viviendo juntos…_

 _-….- se quedó pensativo unos segundos… si era lo que Kise quería entonces estaba bien…-solo una..- Kise solo asintió en respuesta…_

 _-eres el mejor…- beso al moreno en los labios dulcemente mientras Aomine solo asentía._

 _-te amo Kise…- volvió a besar los labios del más bajo…_

 _-…- Kise no respondió y solo sonrió suavemente- vamos a tomar la foto…"_

 _._

 _._

Desde ese momento Kise había empezado a actuar muy extraño… y luego supo el por qué

-Kise…- cerró los ojos muy frustrado mientras abrazaba la foto… quería volver a aquellos momentos. Pero sabía que no podía…

Kise lo había utilizado como había hecho con los demás…

Pero no odiaba a Kise por eso. Todo lo contrario, todavía lo amaba…

-debo irme de aquí…- susurró colocando la foto de nuevo en su lugar para luego salir del departamento…

Ya era tarde, se había quedado mucho tiempo allí…

Su celular comenzó a sonar alejándolo de sus pensamientos por un momento…

-diga…- estaba desanimado…

-Aomine…- era Midorima, su voz sonaba algo apresurada-¿estas ocupado?-preguntó

-¿Qué sucede?-Aomine hizo la pregunta algo curioso

-no creo poder salir a tiempo para buscar a Shion…-explicó el peli verde algo nervioso…

-yo lo busco… no hay problema…- Midorima sonrió en respuesta…

-muchas gracias…- colgó y empezó a caminar rápidamente con su maleta hacia la escuela del pequeño. Ya había pasado la hora de salida y seguramente estaría esperándolo…

.

.

.

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo a al preescolar y ahí encontró al pequeño esperando en la entrada. Divisó también Kuroko junto al pequeño. Ya casi no había nadie en la escuela….

-lamento llegar tarde…- hizo una reverencia…- Midorima me aviso hace un momento que no podía venir…- Shion solo negó en respuesta…

\- me alegra que vinieras Daiki…- el pequeño miró al moreno que solo dio un gran suspiro para calmar su respiración….

-no debe de preocuparse, yo estuve con Shion todo el tiempo…- Kuroko solo sonrió suavemente…-entonces me retiro…- iba a alejarse pero el pequeño tomo la mano de su profesor…

-venga con nosotros sensei, después de todo usted va por el mismo camino que nosotros…- Aomine se sorprendió por lo rápido que era el pequeño…

-no quisiera causarles molestias…- Kuroko solo estaba un poco inseguro, eso hizo sonreír a Aomine…

-no molesta para nada…- Aomine solo respondió mientras sonreía…- venga con nosotros…- Kuroko dudo unos segundos para luego asentir…

-está bien…- Aomine se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a esa sonrisa que hacia el peli azul…

-vamos sensei…- tomó la mano de su sensei y empezaron a caminar tranquilamente…-hoy Kuroko sensei nos enseñó cómo hacer figuras con papel- el pequeño estaba emocionado por lo aprendido en el día. Aomine solo asintió algo interesado…

-me debes enseñar entonces Shion…- dijo sonriendo mientras Shion asentía…

Kuroko solo los observaba curioso. Le parecía muy curioso que el pequeño se llevara tan bien con el moreno. Ni siquiera con sus padres se expresaba de esa manera…

-veo que llevas equipaje…- Kuroko mencionó algo curioso…- ¿te mudarás a algún sitio?-Aomine solo alzo lo hombros en respuesta…

-algo así…- dijo sin mucho interés… no quería pensar en ello….

-lo siento, pregunte algo indebido-Kuroko desvió la mirada algo incómodo haciendo reír a Aomine…

-no te disculpes…- sonrió para que el otro se relajara…- es solo que no quiero pensar mucho en eso por el momento…- explicó tratando de no incomodar al maestro…

-comprendo…- suspiró algo aliviado- pensé que te había molestado Aomine-san- Shion observaba a los mayores sonriendo…

-claro que no… todo lo contrario- se sorprendió por lo que había dicho. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás…-me hace un poco feliz que alguien se preocupe por mi…- susurró bajando la mirada y captando la atención de Kuroko- no soy muy hablador que se diga…- le relajaba un poco hablar de sus problemas además de Momoi y Midorima

-Aomine-san se parece mucho a mi en ese sentido…- Aomine lo observó interesado esta vez…- yo no soy muy hablador, y por eso no tengo muchos amigos…- sonrió un poco triste mientras Aomine solo se sorprendía…-soy muy cohibido…

-pero es un desperdicio no hablar con alguien como usted…- Kuroko se sorprendió…- usted es una persona muy agradable…-se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojó levemente…- digo…se solo lo conocí hoy…. Pero es lo que percibo de usted…- Kuroko solo sonrió en respuesta…

\- muchas gracias por su cumplido…- sonrió en respuesta mientras Aomine solo desviaba la mirada algo sonrojado…-usted también es una persona muy agradable Aomine-san…- el moreno rascó su mejilla nervioso…

-no me llame Aomine-san…- Kuroko se desconcertó…-Aomine está bien…

-Aomine-kun…- su corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido de lo normal…- también debes de dejar de tratarme por usted… me haces sentir viejo…-Aomine rió sinceramente por primera vez en el día… se estaba relajando gracias a la presencia del oji azul…

-¿Qué te parece entonces si te llamo Tetsu?-preguntó curioso viendo al peli azul que solo asentía en respuesta…

-es la primera vez que alguien me llama así…- sonrió algo emocionado…- espero que seamos buenos amigos Aomine-kun- el moreno asintió en respuesta…- por aquí me voy- el moreno de desilusiono…- el camino se hizo muy corto… me hubiera gustado más hablar contigo…- bajo la mirada algo avergonzado…

-a mi igual…- suspiró algo triste…-pero nos veremos otro día…- Kuroko sonrió esperanzado

-está bien…- hizo una pequeña reverencia y acarició la pequeña cabeza de Shion- nos vemos mañana Shion …- el pequeño sonrió en respuesta…-nos vemos Aomine-kun…- empezó a caminar mientras el moreno solo veía al pequeño alejarse…

-nos vemos Tetsu…- Aomine solo miraba a Kuroko hasta que su vista no lo diviso más- vamos a casa Shion…

-está bien…- el pequeño tomo la mano del más alto mientras empezaban a caminar…

-a propósito…- Shion sonreía mientras caminaba…-¿Por qué querías presentarme a Tetsuya-sensei?-preguntó con mucha curiosidad…

-porque Daiki estaba triste…- se desconcertó-y Tetsuya-sensei nos hace muy felices cuando esta con nosotros…- explicó sonriendo…- así que pensé que también podía hacerte feliz a ti Daiki…- Aomine se sorprendió… que un niño pensara de esa manera…

-gracias Shion… agradeció al pequeño….- me hizo muy feliz conocerlo…- era cierto… conocer a Kuroko Tetsuya lo había hecho olvidar todo por un momento y lo había relajado de sobremanera… esperaba poder seguir hablando con ese chico…

.

.

.

-voy a salir a comprar unas cosas…- Momoi sonrió al ver a Aomine un poco más relajado. A pesar de que todavía seguía con su semblante triste se veía un poco mas animado

-ve con cuidado…- el moreno asintió y salió por la puerta principal…-Shin- Midorima la observó curiosa…-¿Qué crees Dai-chan podrá superarlo?-Midorima también se hacia la misma pregunta…

-quisiera saberlo…- terminó su café y observó a su hijo pintando sobre una hoja de papel…

-Daiki estará bien-sus padres lo observaron curiosos-porque conoció a Tetsuya-sensei…- se sorprendieron- y son amigos…- sonrió muy feliz…- todos lo que conocen a Tetsuya-sensei son felices…

-¿en serio?-preguntó Midorima mientras su hijo asentía…- que cosa más rara…- Momoi sonrió divertida…

-puede ser una nueva oportunidad para Daiki…- Momoi se sentó a un lado de su esposo- y también para Tetsu-kun…- Midorima asintió

-tienes razón…- sonrió- si el destino quiere que ellos estén juntos entonces no hay nada que hacer…

-papá siempre hablando del destino- Midorima miró molesto a su hijo…

-¡no te burles del destino Shion!- exclamó su padre mientras Momoi solo reía al ver la escena

Mientras tanto Aomine caminaba por las calles de la cuidad comprando unas cosas para poder hacer la cena del día de hoy…

.

.

.

A pesar de que todavía se sentía desanimado ya no pensaba tanto en Kise…

Trataba de alejarlo de sus pensamientos cada vez que podía. No podía seguir encerrado en el pasado y atormentarse por ello.

Debía de seguir hacia adelante justo como habían dicho sus amigos. Y hablando de seguir adelante…

Todavía recordaba la sensación en su pecho cuando estaba hablando con Tetsuya. Se habían sentido realmente agradable… y una pequeña parte de él quería volver a sentirla…

Tetsuya se parecía mucho a él en varios aspectos. Y eso fue lo que le intereso. Quería saber más de él, conocerlo mejor…

Aunque eso era poco probable. Tetsuya trabaja en el preescolar y si Aomine iba muy seguido seguramente se vería como un acosador…

Si quería verlo tendría que planificarlo con él. Pero lastimosamente no había pedido su número de teléfono…

Entró en un pequeño supermercado y compró varias cosas para la cena y además unas cuantas cervezas. Quería distraerse un poco de todo y esa era la mejor opción…

La imagen del sensei apareció en su mente sin aviso sorprendiéndolo. ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en él?

Deseaba verlo por segunda vez…

No importa si era por poco tiempo… solo quería verlo y hablar un poco con el…

Y como si lo hubieran escuchado, allí lo encontró. Cargando varias bolsas llenas de comida. Sonrió suavemente mientras veía como el pequeño luchaba con el peso de las bolsas…

Se acercó rápidamente y tomó unas bolsas sorprendiendo al pequeño…

-no puedo creer que unas bolsas puedan más que tu…- Kuroko estaba sorprendido de volver a ver al peli azul de nuevo. Fue como si el destino lo hubiera escuchado…

-Aomine-kun…- todavía no salía de su trance. Ver al moreno que tanto le había llamado la atención frente a él lo había emocionado…

-hola Tetsu…- saludó mientras observaba al pequeño…-te ayudo con esto…- sonrió mientras Kuroko solo asentía en respuesta…

-te lo agradezco mucho Aomine-kun-empezaron a caminar tranquilamente. A pesar de que no hablaban, se sentían cómodos estando uno al lado del otro…-¿llevas cervezas? – preguntó curioso viendo al moreno que solo asentía…

-voy a ahogar mis penas…- hizo una pequeña broma… aunque en parte fuera cierto…

-no es bueno hacer eso…-Kuroko lo reprendió suavemente haciendo que Aomine sonriera…

-¿Qué te parece si me acompañas?-hizo la pequeña propuesta sorprendiendo al más bajo…

-no soy de buen beber…- Aomine negó suavemente…

-no importa. No serán muchas…- el pequeño solo lo pensó por un momento…

-está bien…-aceptó la oferta…- pero quisiera invitarte a comer primero…- el moreno solo lo observó curioso…

-¿A dónde?- no dudó en preguntar…

-prepararé algo en casa…- Kuroko sonrió suavemente…

-está bien….

.

.

.

-ponte cómodo por favor…- entró al pequeño departamento del profesor. El lugar estaba muy ordenado y limpio a pesar de que no era muy grande…

-tu apartamento es lindo…- susurró impresionado Aomine haciendo reír a Kuroko…

-no es la gran cosa…- invitó a Aomine a sentarse en uno de las sillas que estaba en la cocina- es todo lo que puedo pagar después de todo…- susurró un poco apenado. Seguramente el moreno se burlaría de el…

-es suficiente para una persona…- el moreno dijo orgulloso…- siempre digo que los espacios grandes solo acumulan polvo…-Kuroko estaba sorprendido. El moreno lo estaba animando… de cierta manera se sintió muy feliz…

-en eso tienes razón…- sacó varios ingredientes de las bolsas que habían traído para empezar a hacer un almuerzo decente. Después de todo, casi nunca tenía invitados en casa…

Y Aomine era un invitado muy especial…

-¿quieres que te ayude en algo?-Kuroko negó rápidamente…

-yo me encargo, en un momento estará listo…-empezó a picar rápidamente las verduras y las coloco en un recipiente junto a la carne para que se empezara a cocinar…-si quieres puedes servir las cervezas en los vasos que están en la alacena…- Aomine obedeció al maestro y fue a buscar unos vasos…

-listo…- sonrió Aomine mientras colocaba los vasos en la mesa y se sentaba de nuevo para observar al maestro…

Kuroko se veía bastante concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Su rostro mostraba seriedad y eso le pareció gracioso. Se sintió un poco feliz al poder ver otra expresión en el rostro del peli azul…

Quisiera ver más expresiones del chico…

" _ **-quiero que sonrías más Daiki…- un recuerdo de Kise se coló en sus pensamientos…"**_

-maldición…- cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho…de nuevo le dolía…

-¿estás bien Aomine-kun?-Kuroko al escuchar la exclamación de Aomine se acercó a el preocupado…-¿te duele algo?...- preguntó preocupado haciendo que el moreno se sorprendiera…

-…- ahora podía ver las facciones de Kuroko más de cerca. Definitivamente era una persona fuera de lo común. Había pequeñas pecas alrededor de sus mejillas y nariz. Observó atentamente sus ojos y quedo atrapado en ellos… se veía a sí mismo en ellos y eso se sentía tan bien… verse en esos ojos azules lo alegraba y no sabía la razón.…

-¿Aomine-kun?...-Kuroko también había podido ver de cerca cada detalle en el rostro de Aomine… y le inquieto ver que en sus ojos habían rastros de tristeza… ¿Qué había pasado?-Aomine-kun…- el más alto salio de sus pensamientos y lo observó curioso…-todo tiene una solución…- tomó suavemente la mano del moreno…- por eso es importante que nunca te rindas y siempre sonrías…- el pequeño solo sonrió sorprendiendo al moreno…

-¿Cómo…?-no pudo hacer la pregunta. Estaba sorprendido de que Kuroko lo hubiera leído como si fuera un libro…

-…- Kuroko solo sonrió suavemente…

-gracias Tetsu…- lo tenía que decir. De cierta manera se sintió aliviado…

-parece que todavía no me acostumbro…- Kuroko se sonrojó al oír que Aomine lo llamaba de esa manera…

-¿debería dejar de hacerlo?- el oji azul negó rápidamente…

-no lo hagas…- sonrió mientras se aleja del moreno para servir la comida y sentarse en frente de el- espero que te guste…- Aomine solo sonrió

-gracias por la comida…-empezaron a comer en silencio- está muy bueno Tetsu…- Kuroko solo sonrió feliz de ese cumplido…

-gracias…- sonrió agradecido mientras seguían comiendo…

-¿sabes algo?-Kuroko lo observó interesado…-me dio mucha gracia al escucharlo de Shion…- empezó diciendo el moreno- pero ayer me dijo que quería que yo te conociera porque tu podrías hacerme feliz…- comentó el moreno mientras reía suavemente…

-Shion realmente…-Kuroko bajo la mirada avergonzado… que ese chico dijera cosas tan vergonzosas de el …

-pero…-el más bajo lo observó de nuevo…- empiezo a creer que podría ser cierto…- Aomine sonrió mientras veía que Kuroko solo estaba sorprendido…

-Aomine-kun…- el moreno se dio cuenta de sus palabras…

-¡lo siento!- se sonrojó como un tomate…- digo que es cierto porque podríamos ser grandes amigos…- trató de corregir lo dicho….

-ya veo…- Kuroko solo asintió mientras sonreía… su corazón de no dejaba de palpitar rápidamente…

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan feliz hablando con alguien. El moreno hacia que se sintiera cómodo y era muy fácil hablar con el…

No podía creer que podía entenderse tanto con una persona.

Era una sensación reconfortante y quería seguirla sintiendo…

-¿estas incomodo?-Aomine estaba temeroso en espera de la respuesta de Tetsuya…

-todo lo contrario…- Kuroko lo miró a los ojos…- nunca me había sentido tan cómodo con alguien… felicidades Aomine-kun….- Aomine solo rió en respuesta…

-tú también me haces sentir muy cómodo Tetsu…- respondió feliz…- seremos muy buenos amigos…

-concuerdo contigo…- Kuroko solo asintió….

-creo que debería irme…- sentía que su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento…- no quisiera causarte más molestias…- Aomine se levantó y recogió los platos para lavarlos rápidamente…- Satsuki seguro está preocupada por mi…- Kuroko asintió algo desilusionado…

-está bien…- de repente toda su felicidad se había esfumado…-te acompaño a la puerta…- caminaron hasta la puerta principal…- gracias por aceptar mi invitación…- Aomine sonrió…

-gracias a ti…- se colocó los zapatos rápidamente-entonces me voy…-abrió la puerta…

-espera…-le tendió la bolsa que contenían las cervezas del moreno…-casi las olvidas…- Aomine las observó serio y luego sonrió…

-puedes tirarlas a la basura si quieres…- Kuroko se desconcertó…- ya no las necesito…- sonrió

-está bien- asintió sonriendo…- cuídate Aomine-kun- Aomine hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano para retirarse del lugar dejando a Kuroko solo…

Cerró la puerta y desechó las cervezas justo como había dicho el moreno…

Se tiró en el sofá y suspiró pesadamente…

Se sentía relajado y feliz. Y todo gracias al moreno de ojos azules

Tal vez… solo tal vez…. podría abrirse con el moreno…

* * *

 _ **lean el siguiente ! *.***_


	2. Chapter 2

**_disfruten *.*_**

* * *

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo?- Kuroko asintió en respuesta mientras seguían caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño establecimiento de bebidas…

Kuroko se sentó mientras Aomine pedía las bebidas rápidamente. El moreno pidió dos batidos de vainilla y los llevó a la mesa en donde se encontraba Kuroko

-gracias…- tomó el vaso y empezó a beber del contenido mientras sonreía satisfecho…- el de vainilla es mi preferido…- Aomine se sorprendió al ver la expresión de Kuroko… debía de admitir que el chico se veía lindo… muy lindo…

-ya veo… tu expresión cambia cuando lo bebes…- Aomine miraba la escena divertido. Kuroko parecía un niño pequeño…- pareces un niño…-Kuroko se sonrojó…

-no digas esas cosas por favor…- Aomine deseo poder tomar una foto a ese rostro tan avergonzado de Kuroko…-Aomine-Kun…-el mayor solo lo miró curioso…-quisiera que me contaras algo de ti…- Aomine se sorprendió un poco ante tal petición…

-¿Qué quieres saber?-Kuroko solo sonrió…

-cualquier cosa esta bien…-Aomine sonrió en respuesta…

-bueno, soy policía…- empezó diciendo algo pensativo- soy una persona algo caprichosa…- seguía pensando en que otra cosa podía decir…- y no tengo pareja estable…- eso sorprendió a Kuroko…

-es muy raro que Aomine-kun no tenga pareja…- Aomine bajó la mirada algo triste…

-sucedieron varias cosas…- Trató no recordar el pasado…

-ya veo…-susurró Kuroko pensativo

-¿Qué hay de ti?-preguntó Aomine muy interesado…- ¿tienes pareja?-Kuroko solo negó rápidamente…

-no tengo pareja estable…- dijo algo nervioso al ver la mirada intensa de Aomine…

-¿Por qué?- Aomine solo observaba atentamente cada movimiento del otro…

-tengo muy malas experiencias…- Kuroko desvió la mirada algo incómodo por decir aquello…

-ya veo…- Aomine solo asintió…- ¿me lo puedes contar?-preguntó viendo la reacción de Kuroko…

-no quisiera aburrirte…- Kuroko hablo a su compañero…

-no lo harás…- Kuroko sonrió…

-bueno…- pensó un momento…- mi familia es de muy alta clase…- empezó diciendo…- ellos querían que fuera una persona exitosa…- Aomine escuchaba atentamente lo que decía el otro-siempre hice lo que ellos querían … pero a veces me sentía tan triste…- sonrío tristemente…- mi sueño siempre había sido estar con los niños y enseñarles todo lo que podía para poder ver sus sonrisas…- Kuroko solo jugaba con sus dedos…- pero mis padres rechazaron inmediatamente esa idea. Solo decían que no debía pensar en esa clase de tonterías y que debía de seguir con el lema familiar ... ser un empresario reconocido de su compañía- Bajó la mirada algo triste recordando la expresión de sus padres…-al ver que ellos solo pensaban en sí mismos tome una decisión…- Aomine escuchaba atentamente-escapé de casa…- Aomine se sorprendió…

-¿escapaste?-preguntó sorprendido

-si…- Kuroko solo observaba a Aomine…-me mude aquí y empecé a estudiar educación en la universidad de Kioto…- sonrió al recordar sus primeros días como persona independiente. Fueron los días más duros que pudo tener…-al principio fue muy difícil, solo pensaba en que había traicionado a mis padres…- bajó la voz – después de un tiempo me comunique de nuevo con ellos…pero ellos solo dijeron que no valía la pena como hijo. Y que solo dejara de molestarlos…- Kuroko tomó su pecho suavemente. Recordar esas cosas eran muy dolorosas….- hice lo que ellos querían… pero aun así eventualmente les envió cartas para hacerles saber que estoy bien… aunque ellos no quieran saber de mi…- Kuroko tenía un corazón muy puro. Era capaz de perdonar a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido…- en ese momento conocí a un chico…- Aomine solo estaba callado…- me comprendió al instante…- explicó mientras una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujaba en su rostro- le abrí mi corazón a ese chico…- recordó las palabras de aquel joven…

" _ **te cuidaré, no dejaré que te hagan daño…"**_

-pero al final todo resultó ser una mentira…- cerró sus manos con fuerza a causa de la frustración…-solo me utilizó… y cuando obtuvo lo que quería… se fue…- Aomine estaba sorprendido… ¿quién sería el bastardo que utilizo a Tetsu de esa manera? Se sentía muy molesto…-desde ese momento me he mantenido alejado de la gente…- susurró algo triste…- tu eres la primera persona que se ha acercado a mí en mucho tiempo…- sonrió sorprendiendo a Aomine….

-yo jamás te heriría de ninguna manera Tetsu…- tomo la mano el peli azul para darle. Quería que el chico se sintiera seguro a su lado…- lamento haberte hecho hablar de eso…- bajó la mirada sintiéndose algo culpable…

-no te preocupes…- sonrió – me siento más aliviado al haberte contado esto…- explicó – nunca había hablado de esto con nadie…- Aomine se sintió una persona muy afortunada por primera vez. Que Tetsuya le contara de su vida privada cuando nunca lo había hecho con nadie lo hacía sentir muy feliz…

-qué bueno que te sientas mejor…- sonrío el moreno. Se percató de que todavía estaba tomando la mano del peli azul…- ¡lo siento!- quito su mano haciendo reír a Kuroko-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó curioso…

-no es nada…- seguía riendo…- no deberías estar tan nervioso Aomine-kun…- Aomine solo negó rápidamente…

-no estoy nervioso…- susurró fingiendo molestia mientras observaba al pequeño…

-¿Qué hay de ti Aomine-kun?- el moreno solo lo observó desconcertado- ¿Por qué tú no tienes pareja?-preguntó algo curioso…

-bueno. Tuve pareja hasta hace muy poco- Kuroko le había contado un fragmento de su vida. Así que el también haría lo mismo…- pero supe que me estaba engañando con otro…- Kuroko se sorprendió…

-lo siento…- Kuroko se disculpó algo apenado

-no te preocupes…- Aomine solo sonrió en respuesta…- ya no me afecta tanto como antes…- Kuroko solo asintió algo apenado- son cosas que suceden… - rió algo nervioso- tengo la esperanza de que algún día podré ser feliz…- concluyó algo pensativo… tenía la esperanza de que eso sucediera…

-estoy seguro de que encontraras la felicidad…- Kuroko estaba convencido…- una persona como tu es muy valiosa… - expresó- encontrarás a alguien que te sepa valorar…- sonrió feliz…

-tú también encontrarás a alguien…- Kuroko solo negó suavemente…

-no creo que alguien quiera a un inútil como yo…-Aomine comprendía esa actitud. Después de todo seguramente no era fácil ser ignorado por tus padres...

-no eres un inútil Tetsu…- se acercó al peli azul hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro…- eres una persona muy fuerte y amable… - sonrió seguro de sus palabras…- seguramente ya muchos te tienen en la mira…- un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del más bajo…-ten por seguro que encontraras a alguien que te aprecie como eres…-ese sonrojo en las rostro de Kuroko le sentaba tan bien…. Definitivamente algún día tomaría esa foto…

-Aomine-kun…- estaba sorprendido de las palabras del moreno… era increíble que alguien le dijera esas palabras… había esperado escucharlas desde hace tiempo…- …-estaba pensando en hacer algo y seguramente se arrepentiría luego… pero….-gracias…- Aomine sonrió muy feliz…

-no hay de que Tetsu...- ver a Tetsuya de esa manera… su corazón latía con fuerza…- lo siento… me acerqué demasiado…- iba a alejarse pero sintió que Kuroko tomaba su mano con fuerza…-¿Qué sucede?

-yo…- de su boca no podía salir ninguna palabra a causa de su nerviosismo…- pienso que eres una persona increíble…- sin previo aviso beso los labios del moreno con mucha suavidad sorprendiéndolo.

El beso fue muy corto, pero Kuroko expresaba todo lo que sentía en el…

Se había enamorado de Aomine…

-Tetsu…- Kuroko solo sonrió en respuesta…

-me tengo que ir…- recogió sus cosas rápidamente ante la mirada sorprendida del moreno…- siento haber hecho eso…- se levantó de su asiento…- entiendo si no quieres volver a hablarme…- hizo una pequeña reverencia…- adiós…-salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo…

-¡espera Tetsu!-se levantó y salio pero no encontró rastros del pequeño por ningún lado…-maldición…- cerró los ojos con fuerza…. Se sentía tan idiota…

Recorrió las cercanías buscando al pequeño sin éxito alguno. Se sentía un idiota por dejar ir al pequeño de esa manera.

Tocó sus labios suavemente recordando la sensación que sintió en esos momentos. Debió haberlo seguido rápidamente…

Ser besado por Kuroko se sintió bien…

Pero no podía simplemente superar lo que había pasado con Kise tan rápido…

Debía de aclarar sus pensamientos y luego hablaría con Kuroko adecuadamente…

Se dio cuenta de que había llegado a casa de Midorima y Momoi. ¿Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cómo llego hasta ahí?

-maldición…- volvió a repetir mientras un dolor en el pecho lo invadía de nuevo…

Entró y se encontró con Momoi que le sonrió muy feliz…

-Dai-chan…- Aomine solo sonrió suavemente en respuesta…-¿Cómo te fue con Tetsu-kun?-pregunto entusiasmada la chica, pero al ver el rostro del moreno supo que algo había pasado…-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó curiosa…

-no sé cómo explicarlo…- la chica se acercó al moreno para observado… se veía algo confundido y avergonzado…sonrió suavemente…

-puedes contarme…- alentó a Aomine que solo asintió algo dudoso…-te ayudaré en lo que pueda…

-bueno…- en su mente solo estaba la imagen de Tetsuya avergonzado…- Tetsu me beso…-eso tomó desprevenida a Momoi…-y no supe cómo reaccionar…

-eso sí sé que es sorprendente…- Momoi estaba sorprendida…- creo que es la primera vez que Tetsu-kun hace algo así…- Aomine solo estaba desconcertado- Tetsu-kun es una persona muy cerrada con respecto a sus sentimientos…- sonrió suavemente…- pero al parecer se enamoró de ti…-Aomine solo bajó la mirada algo pensativo…-¿Qué sucede?

-no puedo simplemente superar lo de Kise tan fácilmente…- Aomine seguía atormentándose con el pasado. Si seguía de esa manera no llegaría a ningún lado

-Dai-chan…- el moreno seguía con la mirada abajo- debes superar el pasado de una vez…- estaba un poco molesta por la actitud que estaba tomando el moreno- no puedes seguir pensando en eso… Kise solo te utilizo…- eso había sido un poco cruel, pero tenía que hacer reaccionar a Aomine de alguna manera…-tienes una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz frente a ti y no la estás viendo…- Aomine se sorprendió…

-¿nueva oportunidad?-Momoi asintió decidida…

-exacto…- se acercó a Aomine y acarició su rostro con suavidad y cariño- Tetsu-kun ha sufrido más que tú y el solo ha tratado de seguir adelante y ser feliz…- era cierto. El oji azul había pasado por muchas cosas y el solo seguía sonriendo de esa manera tan agradable… como si nada de eso importara…y te está abriendo su corazón a ti, debes de sentirte afortunado…- Aomine solo pensaba en las expresiones de Kuroko al contarle su vida y de las palabras que le había dicho… - ¿ te gusta Tetsu?- el moreno solo pensaba en eso…

-yo…- debía de aclarar sus sentimientos…-

-piénsalo- Aomine solo asintió- ya verás que encontrarás la respuesta…- sonrió mientras se alejaba del moreno…

-mamá…- el pequeño Shion necesitaba la ayuda de su madre…

-piénsalo bien Aomine…-utilizó su apellido para que el moreno se diera cuenta de que hablaba en serio…

-oye…-la chica lo observó curioso-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de Tetsu?-preguntó haciendo que la chica riera algo nerviosa…

-lo conozco desde hace tiempo-respondió la chica sonriéndole al moreno- he sido su amiga desde que estábamos en la secundaria…

-¿secundaria?-preguntó sorprendido Aomine-si lo conoces desde la secundaria entonces…- dejó sus palabras al aire…

\- …- Momoi solo sonrió algo resignada. Sabía que su amigo era un idiota, pero esto la hacía querer golpearlo-en ese momento tu solo pensabas en Kise….- susurró algo triste…- es por eso que…

-…- estaba algo molesto por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Se sentía tan idiota ahora…

-si él no te lo dijo fue por una razón- ella solo veía al moreno seriamente- ahora solo debes de pensar que debes hacer y seguir hacia adelante – ella solo sonrió dándole ánimos al moreno….

-está bien- observó a la chica irse…

.

.

.

Caminaba por las calles algo pensativo. Ya había pasado una semana de lo ocurrido con Tetsuya y no lo había visto por ningún lado…

Había ido a la escuela, pero los otros maestros solo decían que el sensei se encontraba haciendo otras cosas y que no podía atenderlo.

También había esperado hasta la salida pero el chico simplemente no salía, cosa que le preocupaba un poco. Había pensado en ir a su casa… pero seguramente el chico no le abriría la puerta…

Pero… ¿Por qué quería verlo tan desesperadamente?

Todavía no había podido aclarar sus sentimientos del todo. Debía decir que todavía pensaba en todo lo sucedido con Kise, pero solo en ocasiones. Ahora su mente estaba llena de pensamientos sobre Kuroko.

No había podido dejar de pensar en él. Cada cosa que veía le recordaba al chico de ojos celestes… ¿acaso eso no significaba algo?

Observó el cielo y sonrió suavemente. Le recordaba tanto a Tetsuya, libre y hermoso. Quería verlo y aclarar las cosas con él. No quería que Tetsuya se hiciera las ideas equivocadas…

-Tetsu…- susurró suavemente mientras el viento acariciaba sus cabellos…

.

.

Kuroko solo suspiraba algo cansado. En los últimos días había estado huyendo de Aomine. Sentía mucha vergüenza de lo que había hecho, su cuerpo solo reaccionó por sí solo. Era la primera vez que hacia algo así, pero a la vez no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Se sonrojó al pensar eso, pero era la verdad. Se había enamorado del moreno de ojos azules. Su sonrisa lo había cautivado y su personalidad lo enamoró por completo. Aomine era una persona muy atenta con él y siempre se divertía cuando estaba a su lado. El moreno no solo estaba con el por interés o porque quería algo a cambio, estaba con el porque le importaba… y eso era lo que lo había enamorado. Siempre había deseado sentirse querido aunque sea una vez…

-Aomine-kun…- que bien se sentía decir su nombre. Kuroko solo cerró los ojos esperando que el viento se llevara esos sentimientos. No quería sufrir de nuevo…

-¿Tetsuya-sensei?-el pequeño Shion se había acercado a su maestro ya que lo había visto algo triste en los últimos días y eso lo había preocupado. No quería ver a su maestro de esa manera…no de nuevo…

-¿Qué sucede Shion?-Tetsuya trató de sonreír pero le fue imposible

-¿esta triste Tetsuya-sensei?- el chico solo se acercó a su maestro para tomar su mano suavemente…-sea lo que sea… todo estará bien-Kuroko se sorprendió en ese momento por las palabras del chico

-Shion…- estaba sin palabras- gracias…- sonrió mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del chico que estaba sonrojado…

-eso siempre lo dice Daiki…- el chico sonrió…

-¿Aomine-kun siempre lo dice?-Kuroko estaba curioso…

-si…- el chico solo sonrió feliz mientras Kuroko solo bajaba la mirada algo triste…-¿Tetsuya-sensei?-a pesar de que Kuroko estaba sonriendo en sus ojos se podía notar una gran tristeza…

-Aomine-kun…-no pudo evitar susurrar el nombre del moreno. Lo amaba tanto que su corazón podría explotar…

-¿acaso Daiki es el causante de su tristeza?- el chico ahora estaba molesto. Si su sensei estaba triste a casusa del moreno entonces se las vería con el… nadie lastimaba a su sensei…

-no es eso…- Kuroko solo negó suavemente mientras veía al pequeño- es solo que Tetsuya-sensei se ha dado cuenta de muchas cosas…- no le diría al pequeño como se sentía en esos momentos…

De que no estaba destinado a estar con una persona tan buena como Aomine…. Eso jamás sucedería…

.

.

.

.

-¡Daiki!- el moreno fue recibido por el pequeño Shion que estaba un poco molesto…

-qué bueno verte Shion…- Aomine se acercó para acariciar la cabeza del más bajo, pero el pequeño solo se apartó rápidamente…-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó algo curioso al ver la expresión del pequeño…

-¿Qué le hiciste a Tetsuya-sensei?- eso lo había tomado desprevenido…

-no he hecho nada…- respondió más el pequeño solo lo señalo acusadoramente…

-¡por supuesto que sí!-estaba molesto con el moreno… nadie se metía con su sensei… nadie…-¡Tetsuya-sensei estaba llorando mientras decía tu nombre!-Aomine se sorprendió….- hace mucho que Tetsuya sensei no hacia ese tipo de expresiones…- bajó la mirada algo triste mientras Aomine solo seguía sorprendido…- no quiero volverlo a ver así…-Aomine se acercó al pequeño que solo seguía cabizbajo

-resolveré este problema…- acarició suavemente su cabeza…-Tetsu volverá a sonreír como antes…- dijo seguro de sus palabras. Lo había penado mucho y ya había tomado su decisión…- así que no te preocupes Shion… todo estará bien…- el pequeño solo asintió algo aliviado al oír las palabras del moreno…- iré a buscarlo…- abrió la puerta de la casa y salió rápidamente en busca del maestro…

En los últimos días en lo único que había pensado era en ese profesor. Nunca había visto a una persona como el, tan gentil, atento y sobretodo alegre. Le había encantado conocer a Tetsuya, estar a su lado, reír junto a él, lo hacía sentirse tan cómodo….

Le gustaba el profesor…

Hasta podía llegar a llamarlo amor. Era un amor muy diferente al que sentía por Kise. Con el rubio solo había tratado de complacerlo en todo para que el chico no se alejara de él… una obsesión…

En cambio con Tetsuya todo era muy diferente. Con solo estar a su lado se sentía la persona más feliz de la tierra. Quería seguirlo sintiendo. Quería intentarlo de nuevo. Experimentar este sentimiento junto al peli azul…

-Tetsu…- corrió por todos lados buscando al pequeño sin éxito alguno…-Tetsu…

.

.

.

Kuroko caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo. No había podido concentrarse en el preescolar y le pidieron que fuera a casa a descansar. Pero sinceramente no quería volver. Estaba seguro de que si lo hacía, solo se pondría a llorar como un idiota…

-…- suspiró frustrado mientras seguía caminando. Realmente era un inútil…

-Tetsuya…-al escuchar su nombre se detuvo y observó de donde provenía la voz para sorprenderse…

-…- estaba paralizado. Volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo ….- eres tu… Moriyama-san- el hombre solo sonrió al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Tetsuya…

-te he estado buscando desde hace tiempo- se acercó al pequeño hasta quedar muy cerca- quiero volver a pasar tiempo contigo…- Kuroko solo negó suavemente…

-no puedo…-su garganta estaba seca…- no quiero pasar por esto de nuevo…- en los ojos del más bajo solo reflejaban gran tristeza…

-no debes de ser así…- acarició el rostro del chico…- imagino que nadie se ha estado contigo luego de mi…- susurró- después de todo, solo eres una persona muy inútil…- estaba complacido de ver el semblante de Kuroko en esos momentos…-y nadie quiere estar cerca de ti…- Kuroko empezó a temblar.

-…- el rostro de Aomine apareció en sus pensamientos. Tenía razón, estaba muy lejos para ser amado por alguien como Aomine…. Era un completo inútil…

-vamos…- seguía acariciando el rostro de Kuroko…- revivamos los viejos tiempos…- el peli azul cerró los ojos dándose por vencido…

-será mejor que alejes tus manos de Tetsu…- se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del moreno.- aléjate de él…- había buscado a Tetsu por todos lados, y cuando por fin logra dar con el escucha todas esas tonterías que hablaba ese otro hombre… decir que Tetsu era una inútil le molestaba de sobremanera…

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Moriyama algo curioso…- que alguien conozca a Tetsuya…- estaba un poco sorprendido…

-solo aléjate de el… tomó la mano de Tetsu y lo alejo de ese hombre…- si vuelves a acercarte a el te juro que no seré amable contigo…- Kuroko estaba sorprendido de escuchar esas palabras…- Tetsu no es ningún inútil, es todo lo contrario…- Moriyama solo estaba sorprendido…- asi que no vuelvas a decir esas palabras…- empezó a caminar junto a Kuroko dejando al otro atrás…

-no vale la pena….- sonrió suavemente mientras los veía alejarse…

-Aomine-kun…- Aomine tomaba su mano fuertemente mientas seguían caminando…-Aomine-kun…- el moreno solo seguía caminando

Llegaron hasta el parque y fue ahí cuando se detuvo para mirar al chico…

-¿ese hombre fue el que te utilizó?-Kuroko bajó la mirada dándole la razón a Aomine…- quiero que sepas algo Tetsu…- tomó los hombros del más bajo….- no eres ningún inútil…- Kuroko lo observó sorprendido…- eres una persona demasiado valiosa…- estaba seguro de sus palabras, no dejaría que Kuroko se deprimiera…- así que no quiero que pongas esa expresión… quiero ver al Tetsu sonriente que conocí…- Kuroko solo empezó a temblar. Aomine era una persona tan buena…-vales mucho Tetsu…- sonrió feliz…

-gracias Aomine-kun…- Kuroko solo sonrió aliviado de escuchar esas palabras. estaba tan feliz de haber conocido a alguien como Aomine…-oye…- ahora sentía muchos nervios-lamento haber hecho lo que hice y haber huido de ti…- bajó la mirada sonrojado…

-quiero hacerte una pregunta Tetsu…- Kuroko lo observó algo desconcertado…-¿Por qué no me dijiste que nos conocíamos en secundaria?- se sorprendió. Que Aomine lo recordara…

-no lo creí necesario- respondió- si no me recordabas entonces no valía la pena recordártelo…- sonrió algo triste.

Era cierto. Había conocido a Aomine en secundaria, incluso habían hablado en algunas ocasiones, además de que el moreno casi siempre lo ayudaba en algunas cosas. Esos momentos habían sido muy preciados para él.

Pero al ver que el moreno después de mucho tiempo ya no lo recordaba, considero que no era necesario decirle nada.

-eras una persona muy popular así que sabía que no recordarías a alguien como yo…- Kuroko sonrió algo derrotado. Había que no lo recordaría, pero aun así cuando lo vio después de tanto tiempo, tenía la esperanza de que lo reconociera….- Aomine-kun en ese tiempo me animo a seguir mis sueños- Aomine se sorprendió- me dijiste que hiciera lo posible para cumplir mis objetivos… me ayudaste a superar parte de mis problemas…- explicó mientras sonreía…- por eso fue que tomé la decisión de escapar de casa…-si no hubiera sido por Aomine quien sabe que estuviera haciendo en ese momento…- todo lo que he hecho te lo debo a ti….

-Tetsu…- había ayudado a Kuroko y no lo recordaba… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?

-lamento no haberte recordado…- Aomine solo bajó la cabeza algo apenado- en ese momento solo estaba al tanto de lo que hacia la persona que me gustaba…- sonrió recordando cuantas cosas había hecho para que Kise lo notara… no fue capaz de mirar alrededor ….

-no te preocupes por eso, fue hace mucho tiempo…- Aomine se acercó al chico poniéndolo nervioso…-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sonrojado…

-Shion me dijo que estabas llorando…- tomó la mano de Kuroko suavemente…- por mi culpa…- observó los ojos de Tetsu…- de verdad lo siento…- Kuroko estaba sorprendido- no quiero que llores más por mi culpa. No te causare más sufrimiento…- Aomine abrazó a Kuroko suavemente…- al contrario, quiero causarte felicidad de ahora en adelante…- Kuroko estaba asombrado… parecía un sueño- ya me he dado cuenta, lo que siento por ti es algo real…- lo abrazó con más fuerza- me gustas mucho Tetsu…-Kuroko solo correspondió el abrazo mientras pequeñas lagrimas bajaban por su rostro…

-parece un sueño- dijo sonriendo…- te amo Aomine-kun…- se acercó a sus labios para besarlos suavemente…

-no te dejaré nunca. Lo prometo…- Kuroko asintió feliz.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió amado….

.

.

.

-esta es la última caja- ya había pasado un mes. Aomine y Kuroko habían decidido vivir juntos. Sonaba algo precipitado pero ellos querían hacerlo…. Después de todo se amaban..

-descansemos…- se sentaron en un sillón uno al lado del otro y Aomine abrazo suavemente a Tetsu…- ha sido un día muy duro…- Kuroko asintió de acuerdo…- pero ya es oficial…- se acercó al chico para besarlo en la mejilla…

-hace cosquillas…- Kuroko se sonrojó al sentir ese beso…- quiero otro, si se puede…- Aomine sonrió…

-no lo pidas…- esta vez lo besó en los labios apasionadamente. Amaba tener ese tipo de contacto con Tetsu. Solo con abrazarlo se sentía inmensamente feliz... definitivamente nunca lo dejaría solo….

-otro…- esta vez Kuroko fue el que empezó el contacto. Quería sentir más a Aomine….-Daiki…- Aomine lo abrazó con más fuerza mientras seguía besándolo. Estaba empezando a perder el control y eso no era bueno…

-Tetsu…- como pudo se separó del más bajo que solo lo observo algo desconcertado…- Tetsu, no debemos seguir…- el rostro de Kuroko se llenó de sorpresa- no quiero hacerlo contigo solo porque mis instintos lo dicen…- explicó serio mientras acariciaba la mejilla del otro- quiero que esto para ti sea especial…- sonrió suavemente…- no quiero que te sientas utilizado ni nada eso…- Kuroko solo sonrió mientras asentía…

-será especial, porque eres tu…- sonrió. Se sentía tan afortunado de tener a alguien como Aomine-así que no te preocupes por mi…- sonrió mientras se acercaba de nuevo al moreno…- estaré bien…

-entonces…- Aomine estaba serio…- piensa entonces que esta será tu primera vez…- sonrió mientras besaba sus manos suavemente- seré lo más cuidadoso posible…- Kuroko asintió mientras volvía a besarlo apasionadamente, dejándose llevar por el calor del otro… - te amo Tetsu…- sonrió mientras Kuroko solo sonreía…

-yo también, no tienes idea de cuánto…- sonrió feliz…. Se sentía completo….

Volvió a besar al pequeño para luego empezar a besar su cuello haciéndolo temblar. Quería ver más reacciones de Tetsuya, las iba a grabar muy bien en su mente y las iba a atesorar para siempre… esta vez sí experimentaría lo que era el amor de verdad…

Kuroko por su parte solo tenía sus ojos y boca cerrada. Debía de admitir que estaba un poco asustado, pero confiaba en Daiki. Sabía que con el moreno estaría a salvo, por fin…

-quiero escucharte Tetsu…- Kuroko solo negó sonrojado por la vergüenza- solo estoy yo…- dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a besar al pequeño- no te contengas…- Kuroko solo asintió algo apenado…

\- entonces no lo hare…- lo abrazó suavemente…- Daiki…- el moreno lo observó curioso- ¿estaremos juntos siempre?- Aomine solo sonrió suavemente…

\- por supuesto…- respondió seguro…- no te dejare solo…- lo abrazó de nuevo…- jamás… así que no te preocupes…- Kuroko asintió más aliviado…

Sabían que desde momento estarían juntos por mucho tiempo…

Después de todo, no dejarían ir tan fácilmente a la persona con la cual habían encontrado la verdadera felicidad…

* * *

 _ **gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a esta escritora y a su fic !**_

 _ **dejen comentarios ... no sean crueles... jeje**_

 _ **nos leemos en otra ! *.***_


End file.
